


Midnight Date

by Isabel_Lynden



Series: Nico and Will Short Sweet Drabbles [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Picnics, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel_Lynden/pseuds/Isabel_Lynden
Summary: "Where are you taking me?" Nico asked Will, his eyes bleary with sleep.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Nico and Will Short Sweet Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990750
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Midnight Date

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments please! Feel free to ask for any such short sweet fanfiction! Prompts are always welcomed ❤️ (And actually I'll be glad if I receive any prompts.... So... Please do give prompt ❤️)

"Where are you taking me?" Nico asked Will, his eyes bleary with sleep.

"You'll find out soon, Neeks!"

"Will! It's midnight right now! Chiron or Dionysus will kill us if they find out we're roaming in the forest, a monster infested one at that, after curfew!" Nico chastised.

"Oh hush Neeks, no one's going to find us. Dionysus is in Olympus for some meeting, and Chiron is busy with paperwork. Don't worry."

"But can you at least please tell me where we are going?" Nico asked anxiously, his hand gripping the sword tightly.

"Nope, Neeks. It's gonna ruin the surprise."

"Ugh, I hate surprises." Nico groaned.

Will smiled at him as he pulled Nico along to some unknown destination in the forest. He had been planning this for quite a while now and was determined to make it successful. With the help of Austin and Kayla, he managed to execute it.

"Will, how much longer do I have to suffer?" Nico yawned.

"Hey! This is not called suffering! It's a midnight adventure! Don't be impatient Neeks."

"Ya sure. How can someone be impatient if they are plucked out of their bed at midnight and dragged off to Gods know where? I'm not at all impatient. Nope, not impatient." Will could see the sarcasm oozing out in layers.

"Hmm. You must have energy if you can throw sarcastic remarks at me. Ah, we're here."

Will and Nico stopped in front of a clearing. The moon could be clearly seen from that place and the stars too, since the night was crystal clear. The whole spot was grassy and illuminated by the moonlight and there was a picnic mat spread out with a basket sitting on top of it.

Nico gazed at the beautiful site. Sure, the whole thing was pretty mundane, but the scenery looked beautiful and enchanting all the same.

"Artemis sure is looking good tonight, isn't she?" Will asked from beside Nico. Nico just nodded, his eyes taking in everything. Will pulled Nico towards the mat and gestured him to sit down.

"It isn't all that special, but seeing that both you and I have been really busy last few weeks, I just thought you'd, you know, like some time off?"

"Austin and Kayla helped you, didn't they?"

Will looked surprised. "How do you know?"

Nico just laughed a little and said, "Because I know you Will. It would practically be impossible for you to plan all this on your own, even if you're incredibly cheesy."

"Well, I am your significant annoyance."

"Of course you are. What's in that basket?"

Will smiled at him and opened the basket. It contained few sandwiches, two juice cans and few apples.

"Seriously Will? Apples?" Nico deadpanned.

Will grinned and raised his hands defensively. "Well this one was Kayla's idea."

"Though it's not that hard to imagine you coming up with this idea. You are a hopeless romantic, after all. But one more thing. Do you want me to stay away from you?"

Will looked genuinely confused, "Why the sudden question?"

Nico laughed. "Have you forgotten the phase 'An apple a day, keeps the doctor away'?

A look of realization dawned on his face. It quickly morphed into a pout. "Kayla tricked me again."

"Of course sunshine. You're really easy to sway."

Will smiled brightly at him and gestured for Nico to begin eating.

Nico exclaimed after taking a bite into the sandwich. "Is it a chicken sandwich?! It tastes so good!"

"Thanks for the review, Death boy. The daughter of Hermes, Alina, helped me to make it."

"She's really good at cooking, huh?"

"She is! I asked her if she could help me and both of us made the sandwiches together."

"Do you think she's cute?"

"Well... She's pretty, but not exactly my type. My type is more like black hair and brown eyes." Will said, flashing a smirk at Nico.

"Well, looks like you've gotten better at flirting, Mr. Solace."

"That's a trait from dad himself."

At the mention of Apollo Nico tensed up. "I wonder how Meg and Apollo are doing in their quest."

"I'm sure both of them are just fine. Meg is a really strong girl even if she's young. She kinda reminds me of Percy."

"Perce? Nah, Perce was even more suicidal when he was her age. Jumping into danger without any prior thought. I'm pretty sure Meg has better self-preservation skills than that idiot."  
______________________________________  
Somewhere in Sally's house, Percy sneezed.

Annabeth's voice rang out from the phone, "Percy, you are not coming down with anything, are you?"

"I'm perfectly fine, wise girl. So what's the answer to this sum?"  
______________________________________

Will chuckled at Nico's words. "Sometimes I really admire the three of you. By that I meant you, Annabeth and Percy. You three have been through hell, literally, and yet made it out. Sometimes I wish I had the power to heal your minds too. Take away the pain. You know?"

Nico smiled gently at him. "It's true that we have been through quite a literal hell, but we are not alone. Percy has Annabeth, I have you. That's all we need."

Will whistled. "Getting better at smooth talking, di Angelo?"

"Whenever was I not, Solace? Brush up your skills if you want to keep up with me."

"You wish, death boy."

"Not to insult Apollo or anything, but Lester Papadopoulos is really one hell of a name."

Will laughed. "Gotta agree with you on that Neeks. It's hilarious."

"Well, I am happy to not be part of these quests anymore."

"So Neeks, what do you think of this midnight date? Is it good? Bad? Mediocre?"

Nico said nothing and gazed up to the sky. The stars twinkled and lighted up the whole sky and the moon seemed to be the centre of attention. Seeing the moon reminded him of Bianca, which brought a soft smile to his face.

'Wherever you are, Bianca, I hope you are happy.' he thought. Then he clasped his hand with Will's, and softly said, "It's amazing, Sunshine. I really love it."

Will smiled back at him. "Glad you liked it Death boy."

Then they fell asleep, watching the stars. The next morning both of them were punished by Chiron for staying out after curfew, but that was a small price to pay. After all, that night under the stars was amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Can anyone please explain how the Whumptober thing and other such things work? I'm a newbie at AO3 and I don't know all the features. So please help out this newbie 🤗


End file.
